TN Left 4 Nova
by VioletVision
Summary: AU: The most unlikely source of information turns out to be the most dependable when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in Terra Nova.  This takes place in an AU, which is before the finale of TN Season 1.


TN Left 4 Nova

Chapter: Just This.

Characters: Almost Everyone

Genre: Horror/Crossover/AU

Crossover: Terra Nova and Left 4 Dead (video game)

Rating: Pg-13

Warning: Zombie Apocalypse, Violence, Language, Death (not the main characters)

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

Word Count: 1,325

Summary: The most unlikely source of information turns out to be the most dependable when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in Terra Nova. This takes place in an AU, which is before the finale of Season 1.

AN: Yes, you read that right…Zombie Apocalypse! Come on…Zoe is in Left 4 Dead and TN after all. Taylor would make an excellent Bill (veteran who knows how to handle guns).

"Oh my god." Foster slammed on the breaks to the Rover as a half naked and bloodied woman was kneeling in the road screaming and crying. The headlights shined on her making her start to rise and growl.

"Call it in Foster!" Smithson jumped out of the Rover and ran forward to the woman who was now standing with her head down.

"Terra Nova HQ this is Foster."

"Terra Nova Command copy that."

"We're half way to communications relay station 7b, and we have a problem. We have what looks like a civilian covered in blood. What the hel…" Foster's words were cut off with a throaty scream and the transmission ended.

Wash grabbed the com controls away from the soldier who was manning it, "Foster!"

Nothing.

"Frack!" She changed the frequency, "Taylor. We have a situation."

Taylor strode into the infirmary and made direct eye contact with Reynolds and Curran who were standing guard with their guns out.

He then turned to the others in the room, "What'd you find out?"

Dr. Elizabeth Shannon glanced to Malcolm then to Nurse Ogawa before stepping forward, "Foster appears to have had his throat ripped apart. The bite marks look human. His arms are…also chewed on. He has no pulse."

Taylor took a deep breath knowing that already, "And?"

Malcolm's voice exploded out, "And, he's alive and moving around. It's so exciting!"

"Foster is one of my men you prissy bastard." Taylor's voice was low and volatile.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just so interesting from a scientific stand point that he's alive."

Taylor and Elizabeth glared at Malcolm's reaction.

Ogawa shook her head quickly taking a step back, "He's moving, but not alive."

Skye whispered? "What could have possibly happened to him to make him like this?"

No one answered.

Jim spoke up, "Ok, no pulse. Body ripped apart. His eyes are slightly bleeding. He keeps clawing. His mind's gone."

Elizabeth shook her head looking at Foster's strapped down body, "No, he has some brain activity, but it's erratic. I have a scan running. There seems to be some type of contagion."

Taylor hissed out, "Contagion?"

"Bloodborne not airborne. Just don't touch him." Malcolm warned.

Foster let out a screeching roar like an animal.

Everyone jerked.

Guzman and Wash rushed into the room assessing for danger. Reynolds moved forward a step with his gun pointed straight at Foster's head, while Curran circled.

Taylor responded, "Stand down. He's still confined."

"I heard a Hunter!" Zoe ran into the room quickly followed by Maddy.

Jim grabbed her up moving her face so that she could not see Foster, "This is no place for you, Zoe."

Elizabeth moved toward them and addressed Maddy. "What happened? I told you to keep her away from here."

Malcolm complained, "Children should not be in here."

Taylor gave Malcolm another death glare.

Maddy was not listening as her as her face contorted with shock and terror, "What? What? What happened to him?"

Elizabeth moved to block her view, "Don't look at him."

"What happened to him?" Maddy could not stop herself as hysteria threatened to take over.

Jim hugged Zoe to him and peered over at Maddy, "We don't know yet."

Elizabeth started to move Maddy out and Jim followed with Zoe.

"I know what happened to him."

Everyone paused and looked at Zoe who had popped her head up over her father's shoulder.

Zoe smiled, "Bitten by a zombie. Now, he is a zombie. A Hunter. They like to pounce."

Wash jerked her head to Reynolds, and he nodded.

Reynolds spoke while everyone remained frozen in place, "She's right. Foster…he jumped quite high then landed on me. Wash beat him off of me before he could hurt me."

Zoe shook her head, "It takes a while to beat Hunters to death. It's better to stop them mid-pounce first before you do that. No, head shots work best. Kills them dead. You have to be careful they can climb things fast. Their legs are extra strong."

Everyone continued to watch Zoe feeling shocked at what she was saying.

Malcolm was the first to react and typed ferociously on his Plex-pad. "Ok, yes. I just ran a simulation with the scans we have done of the subject so far, and you're right. Destroying the body would most likely not kill it. One shot to the head would stop all of the electrical pulses. The subject does show extreme increases in his lower body strength or the pouncing as you call it…"

Taylor grabbed Malcolm by the collar, "Stop calling Foster a subject."

Wash stepped up, "Sir."

Taylor let him go.

Guzman whispered to Reynolds, "What's a zombie?"

Reynolds squinted. "There was one day dedicated to it in Ancient Pop Culture class. I think it's when someone gets infected then eat people."

"They bite. It spreads. He can't be the only one. There will be a horde. They come to light and sound." Zoe chimed in.

Taylor stepped forward to Jim and Zoe. "You know this how?"

"I'm Zoey." Zoe said it like it explained everything. "When I sleep, I become Zoey. I'm in college. I draw and write the dreams down. You know. You look like Bill. Daddy, you can be Francis, and Malcolm you can be the smart guy Louis. Everything's in my Plex in my backpack."

Jim nodded at Taylor, "Josh should be at our unit. He can get it."

Taylor nodded at Wash who then used her com to contact a man to go to the Shannon's housing unit.

Josh walked in with a soldier. Apparently, Josh would not give the backpack over to the soldier and demanded to bring it himself.

Josh's jaw dropped.

Elizabeth grabbed the backpack from Josh and dug out Zoe's Plex-pad. "Zoe can we look at it?"

"Yes."

Ogawa turned the main screen back on. She had been watching the footage that was recorded on Foster's Rover. It was paused on the woman who was kneeling.

Zoe bounced in her dad's arms, "She's a Witch! She walks around and cries. Lights set her off. You have to keep lights off of her."

Ogawa rewound the footage few seconds then hit play. Everyone watched the footage from the cam that was on the top of the Rover. They came up to a woman crying in the road. The vehicle's headlights shined on her making her rise and run at Smithson. Something else impacted the side of the Rover and the footage stopped.

Foster pulled on his restraints and tried to claw loose, but the restraints held.

Taylor motioned to the main area of the infirmary. "Lets move this into the other room. Reynolds. Curran. Both of you stay with Foster."

Taylor looked down at the floor then back up lowering his voice so only the two men could hear, "As a last resort if he gets free, shoot him in the head. We can't risk him infecting the entire colony."

They nodded solemnly.

Taylor strode into the other room quickly followed by everyone else.

Elizabeth's shaky hands loaded Zoe's memory core to the main screen and an image of a Witch zombie came up.

"I think she acts like that because she has a headache. It's not her fault she gets migraines and people shine lights in her eyes. I think I drew her very well." Zoe preened while Jim sat her down on a bed.

Taylor folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, you did. Now, lets see what we're dealing with. Zoe if you please."

"Go to the next drawing. Ok. See. Sonics won't help. Use bullets and melee weapons. I like using an axe or a guitar. Josh, you have one of those. Next drawing. There. Someone needs to make pipe bombs with lights and noises…see there to the side. The horde goes to them." Zoe pointed to the screen.

Reilly stood at the doorway, "I can make those."

Taylor nodded.

"Next drawing..." Zoe continued.

The adults listened intently to the intelligence briefing now being lead by the grade-schooler.

A/N: I think Lucas is responsible for the zombies. LOL! I dedicate this to my little niece who loves Left 4 Dead as much as Zoe likes zombies.


End file.
